


I Think I'm In Love

by myarchangelgabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myarchangelgabriel/pseuds/myarchangelgabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was "Let's visit a theme park"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I'm In Love

“Hasta la vista, bastard.” You throw the lit match down into the grave, watching the body become engulfed in flames. You and the Winchesters had just finished dealing with a rogue spirit that was haunting a Bel Air mansion. After disemboweling two victims, you, Sam, and Dean decided to step in and barely got out alive. 

“Where to next?” Dean asks, after the fire dies down. He starts reburying the body and you think of an awesome idea. 

“Let's visit a theme park! We're so close to Disneyland that we might as well and we never do anything fun,” you exclaim. 

Dean and Sam both simultaneously roll their eyes. 

“Seriously?” Sam asks. “Disneyland?”

“Yep,” you smile, giving Sam your puppy dog eyes, hoping it will work. 

“Not going to happen, sweetheart. We have work to do,” Dean tells you. 

After muttering under your breath about how lame the two brothers were, you stomp over to the car and get into the backseat. You refused to talk to the either of the Winchesters all of the way to the seedy motel that you were staying at on the Utah-Colorado border. It was extremely hard to do so, but you reminded yourself that the Winchesters were losers that didn't know what real fun was. 

Dean paid for two hotel rooms, one for you and the other for the brothers to share. When he hands you your own key, you snatch it from his hand and go to your room. After locking the door behind you, you toss your duffel onto the table in the kitchen area and the moment your head touches your pillow, you're fast asleep. 

Before you know it, morning comes. After getting up, you take a shower in the kind of sketchy looking bathroom and dress in your other set of clothing. When you step back into the main area of your motel room, your boyfriend of two years, Cas, was sitting in one of the chairs in the room. Cas was intently tapping on his phone, not yet noticing that you were here. 

“Hey Cas,” you say, smiling when he comes to the realization that you're here. 

“Hello, Y/N.” Cas gets up and walks over to you. Cas gives you a peck on the lips and you pull him into a hug.

_Times are ticking, hearts are runnin’  
Think that Cupid’s up to something_

“I was told that the Winchesters would not take you to this Land of Disney, so I decided to bring you there,” Cas tells you. 

“Oh my God!” you scream, probably waking up all of the people residing in the neighboring motel rooms. “I love you so much!”

Cas pulls you into a kiss, more passionate this time. Moving your lips in sync, you can feel Cas smile as he kisses you. Pulling away after a few minutes, Cas pulls you into a crushing hug. 

He whispers into your ear, “I love you too.” 

Cas grabs your wrist and a few dizzying seconds later, you're in one of the Disney parking lots. You're in one of the almost full ones, so no one sees you pop in. Cas pulls two one-day park hopper tickets out from inside his trench coat and hands yours to you to hold onto. Walking hand in hand, the two of you board the tram that takes you to the park’s entrance. 

_But lately, the colors seems so bright  
And the stars light up the night _

After getting of the tram and entering the park, you marvel at Main Street. There's tourists everywhere and little storefronts set up all the way down to Sleeping Beauty’s castle. You squeal like a five year old girl when you see the castle, alarming some of the guests around you. Grabbing Cas’s hand, you try to sprint towards it, but Cas pulls you back. 

“We have other things to do,” he tells you. “We can take a picture there later.”

The first thing you do is walk across the castle’s drawbridge into Fantasyland. You enter the Mad Hatter’s Shop, which is filled with (you guessed it) every type of Mickey ears possible. 

Pulling a piece of paper from his pocket, Cas reads the words on it to you, “Here we’ll pick out the hat for the other person that we think that they'll like the best.”

You grin and begin your search. After scouring the store, you eventually decide on the original Mickey Mouse hat for Cas. It might seem cheesy, but you picked it for him because he's an oldie, but a goodie. You show the ears to Cas, which he seems to like. He picked out the Minnie Ears that were on a headband, which you were secretly hoping that he would choose for you. After Cas pays for the ears, the two of you put them on. Cas seems a bit silly looking wearing the ears along with his usual getup, making you laugh. 

_I didn't think it could be true_  
Let alone that it would be you  
I think I'm in love again 

“Let's go on rides now,” you suggest, pulling Cas towards the Matterhorn. 

After waiting in a super long line for about forty-five minutes, the two of you eventually board the ride. You sit in front of Cas and snap a selfie with him on your phone before it takes off. He looks awkward in the photo, but it's mostly because he wasn't aware you were taking a photo of him. The rides starts and begins the ascent up the fake mountain. You scream in delight whenever you pass one of the animatronic Yetis, despite them not actually being scary. The ride seems to last forever, but you enjoy every second of it. 

After exiting the ride, you look at Cas, who seems to have an amused look on his face. 

“Why the look?” you ask, concerned that he might not actually be having a fun time. 

“I found that ride enjoyable,” your boyfriend replies, smiling brightly at you. 

_My heart’s pacin’, I'm confused, I'm dazin’  
I saw something I never seen in you, it's got me shakin’ _

For the rest of the day, the two of you make it your mission to try and ride almost every attraction in both parks. During a conversation at a dinner, which is at Blue Bayou (the restaurant in the Pirates of the Caribbean ride), you discuss your favorite rides of the day. Cas’s favorite is Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters ride, which you suspect he liked so much since he set the new high score for the day on it. Your favorite was Splash Mountain since you enjoy water rides and the picture that is taken during the drop had Cas looking annoyed at the camera. You found it hilarious. 

After dinner, you back to Main Street to watch the fireworks. Cas pulls you close to him, as you watch the colors light up the sky. Before long, the show is over, but Cas is walking back towards the castle. 

Running after him, you ask him, “Where are you going?”

Cas stops right in front of the castle and gets out the piece of paper that he had been reading earlier. Flattening it out, he starts to say something, but accidentally drops it. Cas bends down to pick it up, but goes down on one knee. He pulls out a box from his pocket and opens it; it contains a ring. 

“Y/N Y/L/N, I have loved you since I met you four years ago, exactly. Will you marry me?” Cas asks you.

_I’m trying hard to trust you when you, “Give me your hand.”  
Baby, I'm fallin’, I hope you catch me when I land_

You cover your mouth with your hands in disbelief. It hadn't occurred to you that today was the anniversary of the first time you had met Cas. 

“Y-yes,” you stammer. You don't even realize that you're crying until you feel the tears roll down your face.

Cas gets up and pulls you into a kiss, passionate just like the one back at the hotel. You can hear observers applaud and you can't help be feel so lucky that you're the girl that Cas picked. Eventually, the two of you break apart and the people still there clap again. You are just so happy. 

You grab the ring and slip it onto the designated finger. It just looks so perfect and you are probably the happiest girl in the world. The two of you walk back down Main Street, hand-in-hand, just as you had hours before. 

“I love you Cas. Today was perfect,” you tell Cas, tears still falling down your face. 

“I love you too Y/N.”

You walk back to the front of the park and are promptly picked up by a tram, which brings you to a random parking lot. It didn't matter which one, just as long as Cas could find somewhere quiet to teleport the two of you out of there. 

After arriving back at the motel, you note that the Impala is gone and realize how exhausted you are . You enter your motel room and see that Cas somehow extended your stay for one night, despite him being with you at Disneyland. You change into some pajamas and crawl into your bed. Cas is sitting at the chair that he had been sitting in that morning. 

“Sweet dreams Y/N.” He tells you. “See in the morning.”

You smile to yourself as you drift off to asleep. 

_I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love_

\---

When we got the call, Cas pressured me into doing it. He needed to know that what he had heard was false. 

I gripped the steering wheel tight, intent on getting to my destination. Sammy was in the passenger seat, Cas in the back. I gunned the Impala as fast as I could, back towards Colorado-Utah border. 

I pulled up to the warehouse, put the car in park, and raced in with Sammy and Cas following. 

We were too late. 

Y/N was on the floor, with cut on her neck. She was pale, almost white, and spread out on the ground of the warehouse. Her clothes were torn and ratty. The cut on her neck was where the djinn must have taken her blood from. I got a call from a couple of hunters saying, that they had found Y/N here after they killed the djinn. 

The only odd thing about Y/N was that she had a smile on her face. Weird. Maybe the djinn fed off of joy. 

I look over at Cas, who was holding a ring box while looking down at Y/N. He looked like he was trying to keep it together, but only barely. 

Poor guy. He never got to propose to her.


End file.
